Rachel
5' 9" | weight = | affiliation = Ryu's ally | occupation = Fiend Hunter | previous occupation = | partner = | previous partner = Ryu Hayabusa | relatives = Alma (sister) | debut = Ninja Gaiden | japanese voice = Michie Tomizawa | english voice = Tara Strong }} Rachel is a fiend hunter from the Holy Vigoor Empire. She is the lead female character of Ninja Gaiden and Ninja Gaiden Sigma, and is something of a tragic heroine. While she is not present in Ninja Gaiden II, she is featured as a playable character in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. Character Rachel and her twin sister Alma are afflicted with a blood curse that turns humans into fiends. By the events of Ninja Gaiden, the curse has consumed Alma. Believing there is no cure for their condition, Rachel seeks Alma through much of Ninja Gaiden in order to kill her to redeem her soul. Personality Rachel at first appears to Ryu as a ruthless and strong hunter who wonders if Ryu is strong enough to stand up against the fiends, for that matter she acts alone making her way through the Vigoor empire until she explains her story to Ryu, who saves her life afterwards. As the story continues Rachel starts to trust Ryu, giving some information on how to reach Doku, but keeping her strong attitude and tough demeanor. However at heart Rachel is more sensitive and emotional giving up to her feeling towards her sister Alma, despite her being a fiend she chooses not to finish her off, revealing her weakness to the enemy. By the end of Ryu's journey Rachel appears to be less of a hot head and more caring, as she rushed to a volcano to save Ryu and standing aside of Ryu when Murai reveals his treason. Appearance Rachel is a statuesquely tall woman with pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and a curvaceous figure. She is usually seen wearing a skin-tight black leather combat suit that is compressed and cut in ways that reveal her midriff and large breasts. She also wears black thigh-high boots with various belts and knee arsenals, on her left arm she has a red layered Spike shoulder guard. Abilities Rachel's blood curse endows her with superhuman strength and an innate ability to sense the presence of fiends. She is not very agile, however, and depends mainly on her strength to deliver slow-but-devastating blows to her opponents. In Ninja Gaiden her signature weapon is a War Hammer, but in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 she replaces the War Hammer with the Inferno Hammer and gains the Type 666 Heavy Machine Gun. As a hunter of Fiends, you'd need to have top-notch reflexes, and Rachel fits the description, being able to block, dodge, or counter the devastating attacks of Fiends with relative ease. Rachel is skilled in the Magical Arts, making use of two spells: the Blades of Oroborous, and Magic of the Raging Aphrodite. Game Appearances Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) In the Vigoor capital of Tairon, Ryu Hayabusa finds a diary on the body of a slain Black Spider Clan ninja named Suke that tells of a "mysterious female hunter." The diary speaks of a woman he witnessed crushing fiends without effort, stating that she is as beautiful as she is deadly. So captivating was she that even in his last moments, the dying ninja is compelled to write of his desire to see her one more time. Rachel's first encounter with Ryu occurs when he is preparing to engage a fiend threatening the fleeing patrons of Han's Bar. She defeats the fiend with a single swing before Ryu even has a chance to strike, and then speaks with Ryu atop the establishment. She introduces herself as a fiend hunter and reveals that she has as much desire to defeat the dark fiendish samurai Doku as Ryu. Her exact reasons, however, are left unsaid as she quickly departs to engage more fiends heard in the distance. Ninja Gaiden Sigma In addition to her appearances in the plot above, Rachel becomes a playable character in Ninja Gaiden Sigma. In Chapter 5 she investigates the Dworku Monastery to learn the true nature of the fiends. She later meets Ryu, watching as he defeats a horde of fiends. She states that she thought once her blood was pure, and that the only way for humans who have been turned to fiends to be released from the blood curse is death. She is captured here by a giant fiend, but soon saved by Ryu. After the battle Rachel reveals to Ryu the hidden underground passage bellow the temple and stays with Ayane to recover from her ordeal. In Chapter 8, Rachel leaves to search for Alma. While closing in on her sister, she is confronted by Gamov. When she senses Alma's close proximity, Rachel flees. In Chapter 14, after Doku informs her and Ryu about the Fiendish Awakening, she follows the fiend's spirit through the torn fabric of space and time. She then fights Ishtaros and Nicchae. Despite her best efforts, she is defeated and held captive again. In Chapter 17, Doku used Rachel as a sacrifice for Alma's awakening. After Ryu defeated the fiend, Doku was about to kill Rachel, but Alma quickly rushed in and protected her sister, taking the fatal blow. The fiend hunter watched helplessly as her sister died in her arms. In the final chapter, Rachel helps Ryu escape the Underworld and witnesses the battle between him and Murai, who was wielding the Dark Dragon Blade. Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 After Ryu and Sonia left Manhattan, Marbus, the former guardian of the Vigoor Emperor, takes over with the disappearance of the Statue of Liberty, resulting in a Fiend infestation. Rachel appears, and grows weary of the repetitiveness of it all. Knowing something else was amiss after seeing Marbus in the sky, she braves through the hellish night slaying Fiend after Fiend until she confronts Marbus on a sky scraper. She tells the Archfiend of the Underworld to go back to Hell, but he refuses and attacks her. Using her powers and her skills as a Demon Hunter, Rachel defeated Marbus, taking off his other horn and killing him. As the sun comes out she says "Night has lifted, dawn has come." as the Goddess of Liberty reappears, in her rightful place. Trivia *Rachel's attire is similar to one of Christie's alternate costumes in DOA. *Some of Rachel's hairstyles available in Ninja Gaiden Sigma are similar to Christie's, Tina's and Ayane's hairstyles from DOA. *Rachel has been featured in fan-made CG movie series, ''Dead Fantasy'', where she uses her war-hammer and her Fiend powers against characters from the Final Fantasy series. She will fight against Rinoa in Dead Fantasy VII. *Many of her moves are named after snake themes like snake killer or viper´s clutch. In NGS a snake is depicted on her life bar, also, her sorcery, Ouroborus is named after a symbol of a snake eating her own tail. *In Sigma she has what appears to be a sword on her waist. *Rachel appears in the Japan only Musou Orochi 2: Special as a collaboration character. *Rachel originally couldn't perform the Technique of the Shadowless Footstep (aka Wall Run) in Sigma, but gains the ability Sigma 2. *Rachel is a playable character in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, along with Momiji. *Rachel is the older twin according to Gamov in the chapter "Alma, Greater Fiend" in Ninja Gaiden Sigma. This would indicate she was most likely born minutes before Alma, her twin, was born."The older one has quite a temper!" -Gamov, Ninja Gaiden Sigma *She appears to have earrings that did not make it into the final version of Ninja Gaiden Sigma. These earrings are circular, blue with gold trim on outside, and have the symbol of a scorpion on them. It is unknown what their function would have been. *Rachel alongside Momiji finally made their playable debut in Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate and her fighting style is revealed as Counter Fiend Combat. Gallery NG2_Render_Char_Rachel_01-1a.JPG|NG2-Sigma: Rachel render, with default hairstyle Equipment_Accessory_Rachel_Earring_018.jpg|NG1-Sigma: Unused earrings for Rachel NG1 Armlets.jpg|NG1-Sigma: Accessories, including earrings for Rachel NG2_2S_Art_Char_Rachel_Costume_1.jpg|NG2-Sigma: Rachel artwork Rachel_ninja_gaiden_sigma.jpg|Rachel in Ng1-Sigma NG2_2S_Art_Char_Rachel_Costume_DLC.jpg|NG2-Sigma: Rachel artwork of alternate costume NG2_Render_Char_Rachel_01-2bv.jpg|NG2-Sigma: Rachel render, with Long Flowing hairstyle NG2_Render_Char_Rachel_01-3a.jpg|NG2-Sigma: Rachel render, with Shoulder Length hairstyle NG2_Render_Char_Rachel_01-4a.jpg|NG2-Sigma: Rachel render, with Assassin hair style NG2_Render_Char_Rachel_02b.png|NG2-Sigma: Rachel render of DLC business woman outfit NG2_Render_Char_Rachel_04ab.jpg|NG2-SigmaPlus: Rachel render of alternate outfit NG2_Render_Char_Rachel_01z_Warriors_Orochi_3cb.jpg|Warriors Orochi 3: Rachel render Rage of aphrodite.jpg|NG2-Sigma: Rachel screenshot of her ninpo magic Raging Aprhodite NG2-Sigma Rachel NinpoMagic RagingAprhodite PromoScreenshot1.jpg|NG2-Sigma: Rachel screenshot of her ninpo magic Raging Aprhodite NG2_Render_Char_Rachel-S_1a.jpg|NG2-Sigma: Rachel screenshot NG2_Render_Char_Rachel-S_3.jpg|NG2-Sigma: Rachel promotional image NG2_Render_Char_Rachel-S_4bc.jpg|NG2-Sigma: Rachel promotional image with Type 666 Heavy Machine Gun NG2_Render_Char_Rachel-S_5.jpg|NG2-Sigma: Rachel promotional image with Type 666 Heavy Machine Gun NG1-Sigma Render Rachel Promotional Whip.jpg|NG1-Sigma: Rachel promotional image, with whip weapon not included in final game Untitled-09 jpg.jpg|NG1-SigmaPlus: Rachel equipment in NG1-Sigma+ Rachel Hair A02 JPG.jpg|NG1-Sigma: Rachel hair styles NG1 4SP Costumes1 JPG.jpg|NG1-SigmaPlus: Rachel costumes in Ninja Gaiden 1 Sigma Plus NG2 3SP Costumes COMPILED 05 JPG.jpg|NG2-SigmaPlus: Rachel costumes in Ninja Gaiden 2 Sigma Plus Rachel-ninja-gaiden-sigma-2-artwork.jpg|NG2-Sigma: Rachel promotional image 1296402-ngs2__rachel_n_ryu.jpg|Rachel and Ryu back to back in NGS2 1091551-ngs2_33.jpg 89706-ninja-gaiden-sigma-Rachel collectors edition.jpg|Collector's edition Artwork References External Links * Dead or Alive Wiki: Rachel * Koei Wiki: Rachel Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden 2 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Vigoorian characters